


Eddie plays Animal Crossing

by beepbeepbradley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Cuddling, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbradley/pseuds/beepbeepbradley
Summary: Eddie has found the game animal crossing for the NintendoDS and he cannot stop playing it. Richie is aching for just a bit of his attention.





	Eddie plays Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! Thank you <3 It's set in a modern time. I'm sorry if its a bit all over the place, I wanted to get something out for you guys

Eddie pushed his money across the counter to the cashier, a copy of 'Animal Crossing' was sat next to it. He had just gotten a DS for his birthday from Richie, and once he saw the game, he had fallen in love. 

The cute little animals were what drew him in, of course.

Hours and hours and hours passed... Richie had texted Eddie about 20 times, with no replies coming his way. His messages hadn't even been read. Since this was so unlike Eddie, he actually just drove to Eddie's house in a frenzy, ending up at his door. He knocked on it frantically. This did get a reaction from Eddie.

His ears perked, and he sat up, grabbing his phone. Approximately 3 hours had passed while he had been playing, and he had many messages from Richie, so he was almost certain that is who was at the door.. he did feel a little bad. 

Eddie ran down the stairs to the door before his mom could get to it. He gave her a nervous smile and opened the door to a wide-eyed Richie.

"Jesus fuck- Eds!!" He practically screeched it as he threw himself at Eddie. "I thought you were dead," he groaned. 

Eddie let out a soft squeak at the impact but hugged him for a moment before taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs to his room.

"Sorry, but, I got animal crossing!!" Eddie giggled and sat on his bed where his ds was laying, animal crossing still on the screen. 

Richie rubbed his eyes and shook his head, giving a small sigh. He should've known. 

"Of course," Richie huffed softy but sat next to Eddie and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, immediately pushing his face against his neck. He really did miss him. Eddie smiled and leaned into him, reaching up to play with Richie's curls. He was feeling particularly loving today.

Richie let out a content sigh and grinned against his neck, causing Eddie to shiver. Something about Richie really just got to him, in a good way.

Eddie shifted so he could see his face, leaning in and letting their lips brush. It was Richie's turn to shiver now. 

"I love you," Richie murmured, smiling sheepishly at Eddie. 

"I love you too," Eddie confirmed and closed the space between their lips, giving him a small but meaningful kiss. 

Richie let the kiss stay sweet, however, after a few moments, he kissed with something more.

Eddie couldn't help but grin against his lips while he laid back on the bed, pulling Richie over him as he did, not breaking the kiss for even a moment. Richie had one hand on the side of Eddie's neck, his thumb idly stroking his jaw as they kissed.

Both of Eddie's hands were on the side of Richie's neck, but after a minute or so of kissing, he moved them up into his hair and pulled lightly. He got a groan from Richie out of that. Eddie giggled and pulled away, moving his hands back to his neck. Richie looked at him and let out a soft whine, leaning down to kiss along his neck.

"Mm-mm-" Eddie smirked and gently pushed him away, giving a quick peck on his lips. "Sorry, Richie," he rolled out from under him and grabbed his DS, getting back into the wonderful world of animal crossing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo:-) Leave comments of what you suggest for me to do next! Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
